


Once Upon a Rocket Pop

by trimalchio



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trimalchio/pseuds/trimalchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano has something that Kaká wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Rocket Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at FootballKink2.
> 
> "AU in which, somehow, Cris and Ricky are stepbrothers/cousins who end up living together with their families. Everyone thinks Ricky is a saint and that Cris is the bad boy (based on little more than small-town judgement). Everyone is worried that Cris will lead nice-boy Ricky off the 'good' path. In reality, Ricky is the one who pursues Cris. Hard."

 Ricky thought nothing of licking a Rocket Pop, despite being almost twenty years old; he was at a resort swimming pool with his mother, his brother, his mother's new fiance, and her fiance's son. Ricky was a good kid: he got good grades at university, he did his own laundry, and he always let other people decide what shows to watch on television, surrendering the remote before even being asked. Everyone said and thought he was a good kid.

Ricky was thoroughly enjoying his Rocket Pop. It was a hot day and plenty of people were enjoying similar cold treats, even if the people in question were children. His mother's fiancé's kid, Cristiano, was also at the pool, but instead of having a Rocket Pop, he was tanning, turning an even darker brown. Cristiano was kind of like a character from a soap opera, tanned and gelled completely, but somehow still able to command the attention of every straight woman, gay man, and anyone in between, who was slightly questioning.

Cristiano woke up and got up to stand on the diving board. Ricky was pretty certain that he heard the simultaneous ovulation of the dozen middle-aged women at the poolside with their broods of children. Cristiano was wearing, white short trunks, surely the sign of a humongous ego, since white was not a flattering bathing suit color for most.

He dove in and took a brief swim in the pool. Cristiano emerged from the pool like a Regency romantic lead. The Rocket Pop dripped, unlicked, onto Ricky's hand, leaving a sticky purple mess on the top of his fist. Cristiano's shorts had become translucent while wet and Ricky could only think about sex ed class where they had to roll condoms onto large bananas. The shorts had slipped down on his hips, revealing severe hip dips. Ricky shoved the Rocket Pop deep into his mouth, so he wasn't staring mouth agape at his soon-to-be stepbrother. The Rocket Pop hit his tonsils and Ricky started gagging.

As Cristiano passed, Ricky's head swiveled to follow, taking an ashamed view of the wet outline of his firm ass. Ricky had the overwhelming urge to reach out and squeeze, but due to Herculean inner strength, he resisted.

That night, at dinner, Ricky managed to restrain himself from tossing the table aside and grinding his pelvis against Cristiano's enough to start a fire. It wouldn't have been very polite, especially since they were supposed to be celebrating Ricky's brother's good marks at school. Cristiano hadn't done well and was pouting for whatever reason. Cristiano was the bad kid to Ricky's good kid.

Much of the week was spent sneaking around. Ricky would watch Cristiano was all of the concentration of a scientist, investigating an animal in its natural habitat. Ricky would watch him sunbathe from bushes. He would watch Cristiano eat a variety of sausages, for reasons that were rather confusing, while Ricky hid behind low fences. It was all information gathering and possibly stalking, Ricky didn't decide which it was.

On the last night of the trip, Ricky couldn't withstand his tormenting sexual frustration any longer. Cristiano was wearing his white trunks again when Ricky pulled him into a bush. His hands pressed against Cristiano's abs, like they had minds of their own. Ricky wasn't going to argue with their judgment.

“I saw you deep throat that Rocket Pop,” Cristiano said, his lip curling sarcastically.

“I can do more than that,” Ricky promised.


End file.
